The Red String of Fate
by Wixeron
Summary: The Demoness and The Human Maelstrom. Unlikely pair, no? Different settings, different stories, but one thing is the same, they were fated and love each other. Watch as their love breaks all barriers to be together. Contains Lemons on certain chapters.
1. The Fox Festival

**Summary: **Everyone is bounded to their other half by the red string of fate. Even Demons. No matter where, or when, they will always meet and be together even if it doesn't end well.

**Author's Note: **Hm! While browsing through some fanfics, I suddenly came up with this idea! A NaruxfemKyuubi romance fic! So for people who doesn't like femkyuubi or any romance related kyuubi, this is not your cup of tea or coffee. You have been warned.

I'm planning to make shorts with this one, and all of it will be AU with different settings and probably doesn't relate to each other much. Oh and my first attempt at lemon! Here goes!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Naruto related stuff that Kishimoto-sama created. Wish I do though.

* * *

**FOX FESTIVAL**

All of us isn't perfect. The reason why is because if we were perfect, we wouldn't need others. That is why everything is created in pairs.

There could be no Death without Life.

Man could not exist without Woman.

And so, just as Life is fated to Death, and Man fated to Woman, all of us are fated to our other half by the red string of fate. The red string will hold and bound us together through everything. When, where, what, how. It doesn't matter. They will always meet and be together. No matter the situation.

**#$#$#$#$#$#**

A blonde boy at the age of five was staring into was has to be the reddest eye he had ever seen. The eyes belonged to an equally red fox. Blue eyes looking into red ones.

Naruto had a strange feeling that he knew this fox before they even met. Is that even possible? Oh well...

The fox was growling at him, threatening him not to move any closer. Naruto didn't care. What could a fox caught in a bear trap do anyway?

The fox's growl increased in intensity but Naruto still didn't care. The fox's left front leg that was held by the trap was badly injured and if left alone, Naruto was sure that the fox would not hesitate to chew it off to escape.

Naruto's hand reached the trap's jaws, but the fox bit his left arm. He didn't scream, but let out a small whimper. The fox still look at him, eyes red with fury. He tried to release the trap, but the pain was hindering his progress.

Finally, the trap was released. But the fox still hadn't let go. Naruto then used his remaining hand to slowly pat the fox head, as if telling it that it was alright.

The fox then understood that the boy meant no harm, and released him. Naruto then flashed the fox a teary smile. He reached out to the fox again. The fox at first stiffened, but relents. Naruto then held the fox into his arms and brought it home.

**#$#$#$#$#$#**

Minato thought that it was strange. Normally, when Jiraiya brought his son hunting in the woods, they would usually bring dead hunts. This is the first time they, no, his son brought a live one.

Usually, Naruto didn't mind the dead animals. Heck, he had killed his own share of hunts; rabbits, foxes, and even dears.

But why suddenly he brought a live one? When the adults questioned the child, he just shrugged and said that he just felt saving it. Jiraiya waved it off, saying that probably Naruto wanted a pet for once. Minato wasn't sure if foxes make good pets while Kushina didn't mind. Probably because of the fox's red colour and eyes. Kushina jokes that Namikaze boys must have like red-headed vixens very much. Minato rolled his eyes at her remark and earned a smack at the head from his wife.

Tsunade also jokes that Naruto and the fox was meant to be together. Why? Well, the fox had a bad scar on its front left leg, while Naruto also had one on his left arm. Kinda like a lover's mark, or so Tsunade said. Kushina said it was romantic.

The fox and Naruto later on became inseparable. The fox, it turns out was female. Tsunade and Kushina couldn't stop smirking at this, with Kushina commented that her vixen remark was right.

The fox, which Kushina named Akane (Naruto wanted to named it Firefox and Akane bit him for it), would become very close with the family, especially to Naruto. Akane would assist in hunting with Naruto, although she would become somewhat hostile if they hunt foxes. Ever since then they stopped hunting foxes and switch to other games. She would also sleep with him.

It also provided a very good entertainment when Naruto brought Akane during 'bring your pet to school day'. Heh, it sure gave the principle, Sarutobi quite a shock.

Akane and Kushina also were quite close. Kushina treated Akane more like a daughter than a pet. And what's more, Minato swore that he saw Kushina talked to the fox as if she was talking to a normal person. Heck, when Naruto is at school, Kushina and Akane would watch the dramas together.

Minato could tell that the fox is more than it seems and Kushina knows something about it.

However, when Naruto started to hit puberty, Akane started to act strangely. She became...somewhat possessive and jealous? Especially when certain girls are around. Like that pink haired Sakura girl that Naruto had a crush on. Kushina said that the fox considered Naruto as her mate and didn't want any competition. Minato could only roll his eyes at the prospect of the interspecies romance. His wife is such a romantic at times.

Well, this created a rift between the two. Naruto really like Sakura, while Akane, when smelled her scent on him, would growl at him and wouldn't get near him. She treated the others fine though.

Now, a normal mom would normally support his son's romantic life with a normal person of the same species, but no...Kushina would side with Akane whenever she gave Naruto the cold shoulder.

This somewhat frustrates both Namikaze boys.

Kushina also didn't like Sakura very much. What if Naruto's boys got pink hair? PINK! The horror! The life that the poor boys have to go through! She didn't understand what Naruto sees in her. Maybe because of the almost-red pink hair? If he wanted a red head, there are others, like that Karin...ok no. She's like Sakura. Mei Terumi seemed to be a fine choice, if not a bit older than him, but age is not an issue in love, right?

Hmm...now that she thought about it, Naruto seemed to set his eyes on almost every girl with red hair. Well, probably he wanted someone like her mom!

Anyway...resuming trash-talking about certain bitch!

Sakura didn't even like Naruto and always fawning over the Uchiha brat. Pfft, please! Emo and bad boy image is so outdated. And if it weren't for that Uchiha, Naruto would have been popular now!

Naruto was exceptional, mind you. Smart, athletic, handsome and many more. His achievements easily at the same rank as Sasuke and they both were rivals. But girls, for some reason just flocked to him.

"Hmm...looks like you're the only one for Naruto after all, eh Akane-chan?" Kushina said to the fox. The fox bark for a 'hell yeah!'.

Okay, back to the story.

However one night, Akane woke Naruto up from his sleep.

"Wuh? Akane-chan, it's late..." Naruto said groggily to the fox. The fox then quickly got out of his room. Naruto thought that it was strange. Akane never disturb him at this hour before. So he got up and decided to follow Akane.

Akane was now outside of the house, waiting for him to follow her.

'O-kay...wonder what Akane is up to.'

Naruto quickly dressed up and went outside. It was full moon tonight.

Akane sprinted to the woods, but never out of sight. Naruto followed suit.

A few minutes later, they arrived at a large tree. It was a weird tree. Why? Well it's because at the base it was hollow, while the rest of the trunk isn't. It looked like a door and people would call it The Door Tree.

Akane entered into the 'door' and disappeared. 'What the!' Naruto looked around, seeing nothing but trees, decided to enter the door too.

The next thing he knew is that he's in some kind of a festival in a forest. 'Wha? Dammit! I knew I shouldn't drink that Four Loco! Even if it was only a small cup...stupid Kiba,' Naruto grumbled and slapped himself, trying to 'wake up' from the dream.

Realizing that he won't 'wake up' soon, he decided to look around. He realised that some of the festival's tenants are weird.

Some of them had...fox ears? And bushy fox tails too. The ears and tails looked real. The tails swished erratically, and the ears twitched and turned around like normal fox ears. What's more, the ears are located at the normal ear area for humans and not on top of the head like the usual Kemonomimi style. Naruto thought that the 'head-ears' are weird. If they have the 'head-ears', do they still have the normal ears? If so, that means they have FOUR ears! Creepy...If not, then the side of the head will be empty...kinda freaky. Naruto preferred this one much better.

'Nice! Wonder if I can get one?' he wondered.

Suddenly, a voice called out to him. Naruto turned to see the most beautiful and exotic woman in his life.

She wore a black kimono patterned with gold foxes with...nine tails? However, Naruto realised that she has a quite an impressive bust (she wore the kimono normally guys, that means no cleavage revealing kimono style), as evidenced by the large mound on her chest.

However, what captivate Naruto were her physical features. She has long fiery red hair that tied in ponytail with a very expensive hair pin made of gold with a jewel at one end and has fox ears like he'd seen before. She also has nine red fox tails, the most Naruto had seen on a person at the festival. The way those tails move are like flames dancing behind her.

But alas, she wore a fox mask with golden patterns. What is it with all the foxes today? Is this a fox festival or something? But Naruto could see her equally fiery red eyes...had he seen those eyes somewhere before?

Heck, Naruto had a feeling that she knew this person before.

Still, Naruto could tell that she is a beauty, a goddess even. Surely such mortal as he wasn't fit to be near her, right?

So Naruto turned around, trying to look if there's anyone behind him that she was calling instead.

"I'm calling you, you know," the foxy goddess said again. Her voice...angelic!

"Oh! O-ok..." Naruto stammered. His face was red, his heart was beating fast! Rarely did he have a girl call out to him. Normally it's the other way round.

'Did I do something? Or does she want something? Crap, on the day I got the chance to maybe date a beautiful girl and I have no money on me! Wait, this is my dream right? So I could just 'dream' up money!' Naruto mused.

The foxy lady was watching him with a grin. Happy knowing that he was charmed. "What? Say something! Am I so beautiful you have no words left?" she said (hehe, I kinda lifted this dialogue from somewhere; see if you guys can find out where).

'Shitshitshitshitshit!' "Wow! You must really like red huh, and foxes?" Naruto said. He then proceeded to mentally face palm himself.

The foxy lady giggled and shook her head. 'Damn, I must suck,' Naruto thought.

"So...a stranger in a strange land. What brings you here?" she said.

"My dream or...my fox? I'm not sure really," Naruto scratched his head.

"Do you prefer it to be a dream?" she asked.

"I...no. But if it were a dream, I wouldn't want to wake up," Naruto replied. 'Whaaa? Freakin' cheesy man!' Naruto did not know what had taken over his mouth.

Naruto could tell his answer delighted her. "Come, let me guide you for the night," she extended her left hand at him.

'Whaa? She wants to hold hands?' Naruto hesitated for a moment but decided to take the leap and hold her hand.

Naruto told her that he didn't have money on him but the lady didn't mind. She paid for everything. Naruto was a ashamed to have a lady paid for him and he promised to pay her back later. She said she didn't mind at all, and what's important is for them to enjoy.

Naruto was moved. No girl had even done this for him.

They then went around the festival, going from booth to booth. They went to the mask booth and got Naruto a fox mask too, except that his had black and gold patterns. Then to the dumpling booth to eat. It was delicious! The fox lady only pulled her mask upwards a bit, revealing only her mouth to eat. Naruto took a peak and saw that she has ruby red lips.

Still, Naruto realised something. A lot of guys; the normal and the fox guys were giving him looks. Looks that you get when you have a really, really hot girlfriend. He had even heard someone said "lucky bastard," His chest swelled with pride, knowing that he got the attention of what has to be the most beautiful lady at the festival.

After a while, the fox lady led him outside of the festival to a place secluded inside the forest. It was what has to be a place for people to make out. The place has beautiful lanterns like the ones at the festival hanging all over the place and Naruto could see a large circular bed with blue satin sheet and pillows.

'Does she want to do...what I'm thinking?' Naruto started to feel very nervous now. He's a virgin! Not like he wanted to remain virgin but having a very protective grandmother who's very fit for her age and equally fit mother with both having quite the temper doesn't leave you with much option.

The foxy lady sat down on the bed and looked at him. "So, all this time and you didn't even ask for my name,"

"Well...you didn't ask mine," Naruto replied sheepishly.

"Isn't it courtesy for the men to start introducing themselves first?" she tilted her head at him.

"I...yeah," Naruto scratched his head. Damn, no wonder no girls liked him. "But I had a feeling that...you already knew mine and me yours,"

"Really?" she got up to Naruto. "So...what's mine then?"

Naruto gulped. He then took the foxy lady's left arm and pulled her sleeve upwards to reveal a scar. "Akane-chan,"

'Akane' didn't respond. So Naruto took her mask off to reveal her face. She has three whisker marks on each cheek, but Naruto thought that it only made her more beautiful. Naruto cupped her right cheek and started to caress the 'whiskers'.

She closed her eyes and tilted her head to rub her cheek against his hand, like Akane-chan would do when he rub her face. "Naruto-koi..." she said dreamily.

Naruto was confused now. If this isn't a dream, then that means that Akane the fox was magical. Either Akane can shapeshift to human or she is human that can shapeshift to fox. Which one is it? But there's this feeling, that it feels right to do this...to do what he's about to do.

Naruto kissed her on the lips. Akane's shot wide open at first but closed again and she returned the kiss with a soft moan. At first it was tender soft kisses, and then it went deep.

Both tongues meet to taste each other and fought for dominance; neither wants to relent. Naruto couldn't believe it! How the heck can he kiss like this? This is his first kiss (wow, this sentence is weird, kinda like a tongue twister)! He felt like he had done this with her before...

Naruto then started to explore her neck and she moaned again, this time with more lust. Naruto nipped the base of her neck and earned a small 'ah!' from her.

Akane then put her hands on his chest and slowly pushed him away. Naruto was disappointed and confused. Did he do something wrong?

Akane then slowly walk backwards towards the bed while removing all article of clothing on her. However, before the kimono could fall, her tails covered her body and even her mouth, leaving Naruto with only a little peek here and there. He could tell that she was smirking behind that tail of hers.

'Fuckin' tease! It's on!'

Naruto move towards her and removed his clothing. One of her tail caressed his cheek. It was silky soft. The tail then moved towards his chest, as if it were a hand that was caressing him. Then when he was directly in front of her, the tails opened and revealed Akane in all of her glory.

Naruto was right, her breast is big! As big as his grandma's! Not that he had ever seen his grandma naked before, mind you, but she wore a cleavage revealing blouse, so he could tell how big it is.

Anyway, Naruto massaged her breast and Akane started to moan again and caused Naruto Junior to fully erect. Her tails then wrapped around Naruto, shielding anyone from seeing what was happening.

They both started to kiss again and this time, Akane climbed him. She wrapped her legs around his waist for support and her wet pussy made contact with Naruto Junior's lower shaft. Akane could tell that Junior is perfect for her*.

Naruto then grabbed her hips and start pushing her upwards and backwards like a piston and rubbing her pussy against his cock. Akane stopped kissing to release ragged moans and Naruto took this chance to attack her ears.

Her moans grew louder and he could tell that her ears are sensitive. An idea popped into his head; Akane usually had a somewhat erotic reaction when he scratched her rump. So he used one hand and scratched the base of her spine where the tails meet and used the other hand to finger her but hole.

Her reaction was as Naruto had wanted. Having most of all her sensitive spot stimulated, Akane released a full blown moan and cummed, releasing her love juices on the forest floor.

His back was full of scratches from his lover, but it didn't felt painful at all. "Akane-chan, no fair! I didn't even get to cum!" Naruto whispered into her ear.

"Well then, let's fix that shall we?" She whispered back with a hint of naughtiness. Naruto couldn't help but to gulped at this.

She then got to her feet, grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and threw him unto the bed. "Woah!" he didn't expect for her to be strong like that. Naruto's head landed on a soft pillow giving him the perfect angle to see what Akane was up to.

Akane got unto the bed and started to crawl with a look that reminded Naruto of a predator that has cornered its prey and was sure of the kill. And Naruto was the prey...

Akane reached his cock and licked her lips. She then licked the head and slowly progress to the base while massaging his balls. Naruto groaned and tried very hard to control his body from doing anything.

Akane then reached the bottom and licked the balls as if cleaning them. 'Fuckfuckfuckfuck! Hold on!' Naruto commanded to all of his body. They were having a hard time complying.

Precum started to leak from the tip and Akane realised this and lick it clean. She then swallowed his cock into her mouth and started to move back and forth.

Naruto could feel his limit. But no! He's a man! He must hold on for a little bit longer...

And then she sucked...hard. Still, he managed to hold on. Akane then released his cock. Naruto whimpered at this, wanting her to finish. Akane then flashed a devious smile and smothered most of his cock in between her breasts, leaving only the head. Imagine a hotdog.

'SHIT!' Naruto was now jerking his hips upwards, inadvertently causing friction between his cock and her breasts.

"My my my...little bit impatient, aren't we?" She said with a grin. Naruto just gave her a look as if saying 'shut up and move!'

Akane then cupped her breasts and move them through various motions while she licked, and then sucked the head. All of this she does it while looking at Naruto in the eyes.

They said that having sex with your eyes open and looking into your partner's eyes are much, much more intimate and satisfying. It couldn't have been truer.

The look she gave him has a feral determination and love, just for him.

He couldn't hold it anymore and released his cum inside of her mouth. Akane at tried to swallow all of it but it was too much and released the cock. The cum then showered her face and her breasts and covered much of it.

It was salty but she loved it. "Delicious," she said while licking the head.

"Fuck..." Naruto gasped as he looked into the beautiful night sky. 'Alright...this isn't a dream...this is heaven!'

"Naruto-koi, no fair! I didn't even cum!" Akane mock pouted as he returned his own words at him. Naruto looked at her again with a sly smile.

"Oh? Then this time, let's do it together, ne?" he said. Akane then smiled devilishly again and sit up to position herself above his cock. She then slowly lower herself and slid his still erect cock into her pussy, savouring every inch of him inside of her with a moan.

Once she had his cock inside her completely, they both look at each other. Naruto tilted his head, why would she stop?

She then spread out her all of her tail like a peacock. Except that peacock doesn't have anything on her. The moonlight shone on her and the white tip of her red tails began to glow. It was...breathtakingly beautiful.

"Naruto-koi, my eternal mate. I love you," she then started to move her hips upwards and downwards like a piston. Every movement, every sensation brought pleasure to their bodies and they both moaned with lust.

Naruto then put his hands on her thighs; her movement caused him to automatically massage it. Then, his hand slowly trail to her hips and to her breasts. He cupped it and starts to massage it. Akane then moaned his name loudly.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she thrust his cock into her deeply one last time and they both cum at the same time and screamed in ecstasy.

Naruto's load this time was a lot more than before that it leaked from her pussy. Akane collapsed unto Naruto's chest, his cock still in her and they were content with how it is. Both were panting, tired but more importantly, satisfied.

"Akane-chan," Naruto called her. Akane's ears perked up and she raised her head to meet his eyes. She knew what he was going to ask. This isn't the first time that all of this had happened before.

"Yes my love?" she said.

"We've met before haven't we? Even before...I was born?" Naruto asked. He knew that there's something between them when he first met Akane at the forest when she was caught in a trap.

Akane flashed a soft smile. "Yes, Naru-koi. In fact, we've even met when I was a single tail,"

"Whaa? That's...a long time ago!" Naruto knew about the lore surrounding the kitsune. A kitsune that lived long enough, probably around 100 years would grow a tail. Live another century and the kitsune grows another and so on until the max number of tails is 9.

That means, Akane is probably around 900 years old! Akane just gave him a nod and a hm-hum.

"In fact, the very first time we met was just like we did 9 years ago," Akane said while licking the cum that got onto her hand. "I was caught and you saved me from hunters. But of course, this time it was you who's hunting,"

"Wait, so you purposely let yourself get caught?" Naruto was flabbergasted. From what he had heard, a Kyuubi or a Nine Tailed Fox were very powerful and had almost reality warping powers. Why would she let herself get caught by him?

"Well, I thought it was ironic," she smirked at him. "And nostalgic, besides, I wanted to give you your mark,"

"This?" Naruto referred to his scar he got from Akane biting him years ago.

"Yup, this scar..." she referred to her own scar. "was from our first encounter. And I bit you just as you were trying to help me, just like 9 years ago,"

"So you're essentially replaying the event, huh?" Naruto sighed at her and she smiled. Devious, just like a fox. "But, what happened? Why am I...like this? And not...immortal like you?"

At this, Akane looked sad and avoided his gaze. "Because you're an idiot!"

"Huh?" Naruto was flabbergasted again. "You always got yourself into a fight, conflict or war. Even if it wasn't by your choice...and everytime...even no matter how hard I tried each time..." tears started to form in her eyes, and Naruto understood what she meant.

Naruto then cupped her face and wiped away the tears. "I'm sorry..."

Akane shook her head and hold his hands. "No, I understood. You had much bigger destiny for everyone. Each time, you fought, you end it. You brought change to everyone, brought happiness and love. Each time, you would create a revolution, a maelstrom. That's why, I didn't mind, because I knew you didn't die in vain and you would return to me each time, like tonight,"

Naruto was moved again. He couldn't remember much about his past. Just his feelings for Akane, but he was glad to know that he made a difference to a lot of people in the past. But this time, he would stay with his mate, and he won't go away, forever.

"Don't worry Akane-chan, just as you remain loyal to me forever, I will do the same. I love you Akane-chan. I love you forever," Naruto said and kissed her lips.

Naruto now realised why he did have those crushes on girls with red hair. He was trying to find a certain red hair all along. And all this time, she was with him, before, now and always.

* * *

**Author's Note Again!: ***Right, so the thing about my lemon is that I'm not gonna mention any sizes here. I don't want to put a penis that qualifies as a foot that can spear through a woman's cervix and into her stomach. If I said big, it's bigger than average but not giant big as a horse. Sorry if it doesn't roll with you guys but that's how I do it.

Anyway! My very first lemon! How was it? Is it bad? Too short? Too long? Too lemony? Or straight lemonade? Tell me!


	2. Foxy Tails

**Author's Note: **Second chapter! This update is actually quite fast! I just couldn't sleep without writing this!

You know, I could safely say that I thought of a very interesting and unique concept for this short. In fact, I think I could expand this to a full story later on. Hmm...still what do you guys think?

Oh yeah, sorry to disappoint, but no Lemon on this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is the property of Kishimoto-sama and I only own this chapter's plot!

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: FOXY TAILS**

**SCHOOL ROOFTOP**

Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki is not a normal boy of 16 years old. In fact, he isn't human.

He is in fact a Nibi Kitsune. A Two Tailed Fox.

But it is quite strange though, as his ancestry is 100% human, yet he alone isn't. His parents are human, his grandparents are human. And yet how is he a fox?

Well...all of this happened because of his beautiful and exotic mate.

"Ne,ne, Akane-" before Naruto could finish, a piece of food was shoved into his mouth. He quickly devoured it, while his two tails wagging around excitedly. "-chan. I was-" another piece into shoved his mouth. "wondering if you-" another piece...

The one who was doing the feeding is none other than Naruto's mate. Akane Namikaze Kitsune. She's also a fox, formerly Kyuubi Kitsune, or a Nine Tailed Fox. But now, she is a Nanabi Kitsune or a Seven Tailed Fox.

Now how it is the Kyuubi could lose two of her tails? Well...all of this happened because of her...she didn't want to admit it openly, handsome and enigmatic mate.

"could tell me-" Akane feed him another piece and sighed. She could tell that Naruto was up to something. Usually when this happens he would want to do something. Something time consuming like pulling pranks, make-out on the spot or even sex on the spot.

She didn't mind about those things though. She has a different mentality than humans after all. It's just that he would be so preoccupied that he would forsake almost anything that he was doing prior.

Like eating her cooking for example. And mate or not, she's not going to let anyone waste her cooking which she put so much effort into.

Still, Akane could tell what Naruto wanted to do or more likely, wanted to ask. They were having lunch at the school rooftop with their friends when Yugito asked Naruto how in the world he became like this.

Of course, Naruto didn't know how it happened. He was a fox ever since he was little and he was fine with it and thus, didn't question it. And it wasn't his choice to become one. So he decided to ask the source, Akane.

Akane finally fed him the last piece. "-how I became like this?"

Akane sighed again and drank her tea. She didn't like to tell the story of how she and Naruto become mated. It involved one of her most embarrassing moments. "Why would you like to know Yu-chan? You yourself was a human before Neko-chan possesses you,"

"Nekomata possession is somewhat normal compared to yours. Yours is the first case I think that ever happened like this. Besides, how could your mate not know the most life changing moment in his life?" Yugito replied.

"**True, and it is also romantic!**" Yugito suddenly add in with another voice, or the Nekomata's voice. The rest of their friends just nod their heads in agreement.

"Fine. But you guys must swear not to tell anyone! Only I could retell the story," Akane said with a stern voice. Everyone nodded again.

"Even –"

"Yes, even you Naruto-koi," Akane cut in. Naruto's tails stopped their wagging and his fox ears drop down. "Except to our future children. And you must tell them the uncut true version and not your abridged version!"

Hearing this Naruto resumed his happy mode while the rest snickered. Akane send them a deathly glare that caused all of them to look away.

"It starts from your grandma..."

**#$#$#$#$#$#$**

It was well known that Tsunade Senju is one of the world's strongest, badass and beautiful women in the world. Some women can match her in terms of beauty, or strength or even both but none in the world could match her in terms of badassery.

How exactly badass is Tsunade?

Well...how about Kyuubi-tail-ripping badass? But before we get to that...

The story starts like this...

Tsunade Senju is without a doubt, beautiful, strong physically and mentally and also freaking rich. She's the head of a global worldwide megacorp company Konoha Inc. She's so freaking rich that even though she suck at gambling and at times would lose millions, her loses could be recovered by her company. And at such, casinos would love to have her.

But of course, she has her own flaws. She's not a Mary Sue mind you. First flaw, suck at gambling. Second flaw, she knew she suck at gambling and yet she still gambles. Third flaw, she's stubborn. Fourth flaw, she got a temper no women could match.

Guys wouldn't mind the first and second flaw much but the third and fourth, when combined, makes every guy afraid to woo her.

And thus it was weird that a very unlikely person would manage to snatch her. People thought that it would take the perfect gentleman to woo her but it was almost the opposite.

Jiraiya Namikaze. A world class and successful pervert that he managed to make a high-class living out of his perverted behaviour. He's the author of one of the best selling erotic novel series in the world! The Icha Icha series. Women around the world hated him for it, while men would camp outside out of bookstores to get his newest novel.

And of course, being the pervert he is, he couldn't help but to set his sights on Tsunade.

Of course, he was rejected million times over. But somehow...he got through.

A few years later, they got a child. A boy named Minato Namikaze Senju. Tsunade was deathly worried that Jiraiya would corrupt and turn him into another pervert, but alas Minato was a fine gentleman.

Still, Minato shared his father's love for travel and adventure, and the three of them had decided to go hike and camp at a forest when Minato was twelve.

**$#$#$#$#$#$#$#**

**FOREST**

The hiking went well. But then they suddenly found an inn in the middle of the forest.

Tsunade knew something was wrong. Who builds an inn in the middle of no where forest? She never heard of any inns inside the forest before they went in here. It smelled fishy.

The boys however was curious like a cat that found a new toy.

"Weren't we supposed to be camping?" Tsunade glared at her husband.

"Yea...but we could do it tomorrow night! Come on! Just one night here! It looks nice!" Jiraiya pleaded with puppy eyes.

"..."

'Sigh...Tsunade is so stubborn at times. Well, time to call in support!' "Minato!"

Immediately, the Yellow Flash, or so they would call him as he is so freaking fast, ran to them and does a knee slide, creating two mini trenches behind him and stopped in front of Tsunade with his hands brought together in front of him.

"Pleeeeaaaassseeee?" He gave his own puppy eyes. Sparkly, sparkly puppy eyes! Jiraiya didn't even have the sparkly effect!

Tsunade sighed. Jiraiya's puppy eyes were something that she could mount a defence for but her own son? Plus the stunt that he pulled just now?

"Fine. One night!" she relents. The boys jumped around in joy. Honestly, what was to be excited about a fishy inn inside a forest that could be a trap?

**$#$#$#$#$#$#**

"Welcome to the Blue Leaf Inn," the landlady said. She was drop dead gorgeous! Jiraya would never think that he'd seen a woman more exotic than her!

She wore a white kimono decorated with blue leaf patterns and had fiery red hair that was tied in a bun with an expensive hairpin. She had red eyes and equally red lips. Jiraiya could see that she has quite an 'asset'. As large as Tsunade it seems.

"Will you be staying the night?" she inquired. Jiraiya could only nod while Minato was more eager to explore the place. Typical of him, whenever they found a place to stay, be it a hotel or inn, he would explore the whole place.

Tsunade sighed. No wonder Jiraiya wanted to stay. His Perversion Radar sensed a hot woman. She would have to watch him closely tonight. It was hard having a perverted husband.

Tsunade was watching Jiraiya like a hawk that night. Luckily for her, Jiraiya was busy writing into his notebook. No doubt his ideas were flowing in.

_The lone traveller found a beautiful inn in the forest. Thanking the gods for the convenience he entered the inn and was greeted by-_

Jiraiya scribbled furiously. If only modern tech could allow instant writing based on what you thought, he would have the book ready by now.

Tsunade decided that he was harmless...for the moment. So she decided to search for Minato. 'Hope he didn't cause too much trouble.

Later she would found Minato with the landlady at the inn's porch. They found out that her name was Akane, quite fitting for her. Anyway what she saw surprised her.

Akane was doing something to him...Minato looked like he was in a trance. He was looking straight at her with a weird expression. She would have waved it as normal as Minato is the son of a pervert after all and he's at that age but then...The moonlight shone on them and Tsunade could see Akane's shadow...

Her shadow wasn't human, but instead a fox with ninetails. The shadow's tail was swishing around while Tsunade couldn't find any tails on Akane's body.

'Kyuubi Kitsune?' she thought. 'Tch! I was right! This place isn't fishy, it was foxy!'

"Minato-kun...there's something weird about you. I just couldn't figure out what..." Akane tilted her head at him.

"Hmm...well, I could see that you would grow to be a very fine man," she then caressed his cheek. Minato didn't respond. "Then maybe I could claim you..."

Akane licked her lips at the prospect of an older Minato. "But," she sighed. "It would take a while...maybe I could use your father until then? I can see it in his eyes, being a pervert after all,"

Tsunade's eyes bulged at this. 'BITCH! She wanted both of my boys?'

"And your mother is something to be desired as well," Tsunade's eyes was as big as saucer now. "I do have an open mind after all," Akane giggled.

"Is that so?" Tsunade cracked her fists.

Akane turn her head to look at Tsunade. "Oh Tsunade-san, I didn't realised you were there,"

That was a lie of course. Akane knew what was happening inside her inn. She just didn't fear a mortal like her. She's harmless.

Or so she thought. Oh how Akane going to regret thinking that.

"And I realised you're a Kyuubi Kitsune. Who would've thought?" Tsunade flashed her a dangerous smile.

"Oh? It seems the cat is out of the bag! Well..." nine fiery red tails with white tips emerged from Akane's kimono. "What are you going to do about it?"

"What are YOU going to do with my son?" Tsunade glared at her, waiting for an opportunity.

"Hmm...I think, that he would make a fine mate," Akane used her tail to caress Minato. "He gave me a strange feeling that no other male has ever done before,"

"Like hell I would approve bitch!" Tsunade leaped at her.

**#$#$#$#$#$#$**

An earthquake shook the whole inn, breaking Jiraiya's concentration from his writing. "What the? Tsunade?"

Jiraiya quickly scrambled to the source of the earthquake and found Minato, apparently broken out of his trance and was looking at something.

"Minato! What happened?" Jiraiya ask his son.

"Mom got into a catfight with the landlady!" Minato replied, still not taking off his eyes at the epic scene before him.

He knew his mom was freakishly strong, but tree ripping and swinging strong? He made a mental note not to anger his mom later in the future.

Jiraiya turned to look at the fight and sure enough he saw his wife in a fight against Akane, who has fox features on her. Jiraiya tilted his head at this. 'A Kyuubi?'

"Minato! Not catfight! Bitchfight!" and at that moment two large stones impacted him on the face and on the chest and he immediately fell down.

Minato was unfazed though. His dad had been through worst conditions even before he got married to mom. "Minato..." Jiraiya spoke.

"Hai otousan?" Minato said, still not peeling his eyes away from the scene.

"You...must...write down this epicosity of epicness!" he gave his son his notebook and pen.

"But dad, this has no porn value at all!" Minato replied. Nevertheless he took the notebook and pen.

"I...could...turn it into one! Girl on girl or maybe threesome-" before Jiraiya could finish another large stone bounced off him and knock him out cold.

Minato shook his head. Some habits never change. He then quickly scribbled everything in lightning speed. There's a reason he was nicknamed The Yellow Flash after all. He does everything with lightning speed and precision.

Well, let's not hope everything...

But alas, no matter how strong Tsunade is, Akane was a lot stronger. Soon Akane had held Tsunade's arms and legs using her tails.

"I'm impressed. I never seen someone with monstrous strength as yours," Akane said while licking her lips. "All the more reason to have your son," she then gave Minato a sly smile.

Minato didn't understand what she meant and tilted his head. He's not the sharpest kunai in the shed when it comes to girls...yet.

He then just shrugged and resumed his furious scribbling.

"Like I told you...I don't approve you..." Tsunade then gripped the tails that held her arms. Akane was shocked at this. "BITCH!"

And with that she pulled hard. So hard that the tails just...came off of Akane.

The tails wasn't ripped off as there's no blood that came out from the tail or Akane and Akane didn't feel pain at all. The only pain that came was from Tsunade gripping the tails too hard to the point of crushing.

Minato gasped at this. Akane was so shocked that she released Tsunade and backed away from her. Tsunade was also quite shocked by this.

The tails in her hand was still wriggling, as if it was still connected to Akane herself. "What the?" she said.

"MY TAILS!" Akane screamed and lunged at her again.

Tsunade realised that the tails somehow still retain their connection to Akane.

And so anything done to the tail, Akane would feel it. It's like the Phantom Limb Syndrome. A syndrome where people that had lost their limb could somehow feel sensation as if the limb was still there.

"STOP! If you value your tails you better back off bitch!" Tsunade warned and gripped the tail harder. Akane winced, she could feel the pain.

Akane growled at her and all of her fur spiked. Now she is mad! How dare this bitch just ripped her beautiful precious tails of like that! She would pay!

But...if she could rip off two of her tails...there's a big chance that she could rip more isn't it? She never heard of someone who could just ripped of limbs and said limb still retain connection to the body. Plus, she held her two of her tails hostage...

"Alright, alright! What do you want for the tails?" Akane said while glaring at her tormentor.

"You better not come near any of my family or your tail...," she then brought one of her tail to her mouth. "turn into delicious BBQ Fox Tail. I would like to try it sometime," Akane's eyes widened at this.

"Fine! Now give my tails back!" she held her right hand. As soon as she got her tails back...

"No." Tsunade nonchalantly replied.

"What? But we had a deal!" Akane huffed.

"Please! Like you would hold the end of your bargain once you have your tails back," Tsunade was stroking a tail.

"Not true!" it was a lie. She planned on ripping Tsunade to shreds before having her boys for herself.

"So what I'm going to do is...I will hold on to your tails in case you would try something," Tsunade then wrapped a tail around her neck. "I must say, your tails are very soft,"

"Of course! It is my pride!" Akane shot back. She then tried to will the tail around Tsunade's neck to choke her, but Tsunade gripped it tightly.

"You forgot what I could do..." the tail then relaxed. "But you're in luck. I just want you to stay away from my family. Nothing else,"

Akane just glared at her. Tsunade was right. If it were any other person, they would have used the tail as blackmail material and probably tried to enslave her. Of course, she wouldn't let that happen, even at the expense of her tail.

"Fine," she huffed again and was consumed by a bright red flame and disappeared.

"Woah! Kaa-san you are awesome!" Minato jumped and glomped her. Tsunade rubbed the top of his head and sighed.

'This could be troublesome,' Tsunade thought.

**#$#$#$#$#$#**

Tsunade later found out that she couldn't replicate the incident at all. She tried to pull someone's limb in the hope that it would just...come off but to no avail. Had she pulled any further, she would have ripped the poor guy's limb.

Also, she tried to stick the tails to someone's butt, like that Eeyore with the removable tail from the Winnie The Pooh, and hoping that it would stick but it didn't. She figured that the tails can only stick to its original master but she's not going to return them.

Jiraiya also had done his fair of research and found nothing that says a kitsune's tail could come off like a lizard. And yes, certain lore stated that kitsune could lose their tails but not like what Tsunade had done.

It was either Tsunade was special or it was Akane.

Akane didn't bother Minato or Jiraiya anymore, but Tsunade would often meet her at the casino she frequently visits.

"I see you like your new style quite a lot," Akane commented on Tsunade's fashion accessory. They were currently gambling at the black jack table.

Ever since she got the tails, Tsunade would wear one around her neck like a fur cape. Of course, a lot of animal lovers complained about it but she ignored it. If only they knew the story...

"Oh yes! I love it! It is very warm and soft to the touch!" Tsunade stroked the tail affectionately.

Akane growled at her and felt a shiver from her tail. Tsunade just ignored her and continued stroking the tail.

"Just so you know, I put the other tail inside a box. Said box would destroy its content when given the signal or if certain conditions are met," Tsunade said, not looking at her.

Akane growled again. "Bitch,"

"Oh? A pot calling a kettle black? So classy of you," Tsunade replied with a smirk.

Ever since then Akane would extract her revenge by beating Tsunade in every gamble and making her lose a lot.

But of course, Tsunade didn't mind. If she won a gamble, then she got something to worry about.

**$#$#$#$#$#$**

A few years later, Minato would fell head over heels over Uzumaki Kushina, a redhead.

Poor Kushina, it would take a VERY long time to convince Tsunade that she isn't a fox in disguise, and that she is just a human.

Tsunade also doubted Minato since he fell for a redhead. Tsunade thought that Akane had something to do with it.

But after a while, she accepts that Akane wasn't involved in it and approved of their relationship.

They got married and little Naruto was born after a while.

And then, something happened.

It was when Naruto was 3 years old that Tsunade managed to win a HUGE jackpot! And it was on the day that she forgot to bring the tail with her!

"SHIIIITTT!" Tsunade let out a roar that scared the shit out of everyone at the casino.

**#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$**

**NAMIKAZE ESTATE**

"Ow fuck," Jiraiya cursed.

In front of him, is a foxy Naruto. Three years old Naruto with six whisker marks; three on each cheek with golden fox ears and two equally golden fox tails.

Naruto was currently chasing his own tail. It looks so cute! You've seen animal chase their own tail but fox human?

"What the..." Minato said, having arrived moments later to check on his son.

"OTOUSAN! WHAT HAPPENED HERE?" Kushina screeched. Jiraiya jumped a little. Kushina can be as scary as Tsunade at times. What is it with Namikaze boys with tough and scary women?

Speaking of tough and scary...

"THE FUCK?" ah yes. Jiraiya is officially dead now.

_**FLASHBACK  
**_

It turns out that Jiraiya had carried the tail around with him, since Tsunade forgot about it and little Naruto saw it and wanted to play with it.

At first Jiraiya forbade it but Naruto then gave him his own puppy eye attack. His was a lot more potent than he and Minato could ever hope to pull.

So he relents and let the boy have it. What's the harm? It's not like the tail could hurt him. Jiraiya was sure Akane wouldn't hurt anyone that holds the tail and it's not like the tail would fuse with him...right?

The tail, realising that it was being handled the way it didn't liked, wriggled around like a fish and this only makes Naruto happier to wrestle with it. Watching the cute event in front of him suddenly gave Jiraiya an inspiration!

And it just so happen he forgot to bring his trusty notebook and pen. It was strange, that notebook and pen was like his wedding ring! Always with him. So how come he forgot it?

So Jiraiya told Naruto to stay put while he quickly search for his items.

Naruto wasn't paying any attention to his grandpa at all. He was busy amusing himself with the tail until it somehow...got stuck to his butt.

Naruto became confused. How did the tail glued itself to him? Is this some kind a feature of the tail?

The tail now also turns golden instead of red and became tricky to catch. It would evade him every time he would try to grab it! If he turn left, the tail turns right. This would go on for a few minutes until Naruto realised that it was futile and he was alone.

So he decided to find his grandpa.

And it just so happen that he stumbled upon the very BOX that held the other tail and it just so happen again that he managed to OPEN the box!

Tsunade always said that Minato had quite a good luck streak on him compared to her's and Naruto seemed to inherit that luck too.

So little Naruto was happy that he found another tail that he could substitute for the one that stuck on him.

And somehow it fused to him again.

This time, his ears change into canine ears. Naruto didn't realise this and was busy chasing his tails to try and get it off.

And then Jiraiya found him.

"Ow fuck," Jiraiya cursed.

_**FLASHBACK END  
**_

"It wasn't my fault! If you didn't leave the tail, this wouldn't happen!" Jiraiya defended himself. "Plus, I didn't know it would fuse with him! It never happen before!"

Tsunade and Kushina were fuming. But both knew that Jiraiya was right and it wasn't his fault...entirely.

"Look, let's just try to get the tails off 'k?" Minato suggested.

But the tail would not come off! In fact, Naruto could feel sensation from the tails. It is now confirmed that the tails has become a part of him.

"Shitshitshitshitshit," Jiraiya paced around while holding his head. "Now the Kyuubi's gonna come and kill us all!"

As if on cue, a large flame burst into existence in front of them and Akane appeared. Her tails spread around her.

"**WHY CAN'T I FEEL MY TAILS ANYMORE? AND WHY THE HECK I FEEL SOMEWHAT GIDDY ALL OF SUDDEN?**" Akane roared with fury.

She gave all of them a deathly glare that sends the men cowering. The girls aren't affected though.

"Errmm...my son has it?" Minato said and showed Naruto.

Akane took one look at Naruto and fainted.

**#$#$#$#$#$#$**

"Whhaa?" Akane said weakly. Things weren't going so well for her ever since she stumbled upon the Namikazes. Or the crazies she would call them. It kinda rhymes after all.

First she loses two of her tails and couldn't get it back.

And now, a child somehow, managed to fuse with it!

And it seems that even though she couldn't control feel or control her tails anymore, she could feel a foreign feeling. She was sure it wasn't hers.

Naruto sat in front of her, looking at her with interest. His tails swished up and down and patted the wooden floor like a drum.

She could tell the boy was curious, and happy. Because she could literally FEEL IT too!

Her tails...now has become his, and the both of them are connected emotionally!

Akane was glaring at the child while the rest of the adults were observing them. Watching what would happen.

Akane then decided to experiment a bit. If she could feel what the boy feels then maybe she could do the same to him?

Akane then fuelled her anger, and she could tell the boy was affected. The boy stopped his tails and his ears dropped down. It worked! The boy felt sad!

And she felt sad too! This is backfiring on her!

Kushina realised what was going on and with a sly smile called out for Naruto to come to her. Naruto complied and Kushina began to stroke his tails.

Naruto immediately felt happy again and fell to the floor belly up. Tsunade, also catching up began to rub his stomach. "Aww, aren't you a cute one?" she cooed.

Like a fox that has his sensitive spot stimulated he began to feel euphoric. And the tremendous sensation also transferred to her!

And then, she could feel her anger subside.

This isn't happening! She wanted to feel angry for what happened to her! She wanted to-

But the kid's emotion flushed over her in waves! It was too strong!

"Stop it!" Akane snapped. Everyone stop what they were doing and looked at her.

"I want my tails back!" Akane demanded.

"Sorry, no dice. The tails are a part of him now," Tsunade replied.

"Then you guys have nothing to hold me back from murdering all of YOU!" her fur spike in a threatening manner.

"Really now? You lost to me when you had nine of your tails. What makes you think you could do any better now with only seven tails?" Tsunade got up and readying herself for a fight.

"I was holding back at that time! I underestimated you! But no more!" Akane said with fury. Her tails now glowing.

Last time she didn't use any magic at all. But now, she's going all out! She's going to-

"Pretty!" Naruto had somehow sneaked up on Akane when she was busy with Tsunade. He then lunged at the tails and began to stroke them.

"Wha-what?" Akane was startled. She didn't realise the boy at all. Now he's stroking her tails!

It felt good. Really good.

"S-stop!" Akane pleaded but Naruto paid no heed. The sensations caused her to fell and lay on the floor. Naruto showed no signs of stopping his assault on the poor kitsune.

The adults all looked dumbfounded at this. The mighty Kyuubi, I mean, Nananbi Kitsune was being manhandled by a child?

The Nanabi Kitsune looked like a dog that was receiving the petting of a lifetime.

Jiraiya was scribbling furiously into his notebook, Minato's mouth form an 'O', Tsunade had a raised eyebrow and Kushina had an evil look.

"Naruto-kun," Kushina called out to her child. Naruto turn to look at her. "Try the ears,"

Naruto then immediately went and scratched her ears next.

"Kyaaaaaa!" Akane squealed. "Y-you-you're evil! All...of you!"

Tsunade smirked. Oh how the strong has fallen. "Naruto, licked her ears,"

Naruto complied. "No...No...No!"

Akane was now scratching the wooden floor and her tails swished erratically. Jiraiya and Minato whistled at this. Naruto, the Fox Killer. Heh, what a lucky bastard.

**#$#$#$#$#$#$#**

"S-so...that's how it is..." Akane finished and looked away. Right now, she's blushing so hard that she is the very definition of red.

All the girls in the group let out a large squeal. "Kyaaa! So romantic!"

Some of the guys mumbled how much of a lucky bastard Naruto is.

"Woah! Waitwaitwait! Didn't you say that you have a thing for Naruto's dad?" Kiba asked. Everyone turned to look at her, waiting for her response.

"That feeling is actually different from what I have with Naruto-koi. It told me that I have to stick around and protect him until he makes Naruto here," she replied and elbowed her mate. Naruto could only scratch his sheepishly.

The group then chatted among themselves, with Akane and Naruto being the topic, leaving Akane to her thoughts.

A small smile tugged Akane's lips at the memory after Naruto got his tails.

At first, she refused to have anything to do with the family that had brought so much trouble to her. Granted that she started it first, but in terms of payback, this is way too much for her!

But then she figured that she could at least teach Naruto how to control his kitsune powers before leaving.

And over time, she grew fond of him. And thus the teaching took longer than it should.

However, it wasn't until Naruto went for a school trip that she missed him terribly during his absence and she realised her true feelings for him.

Ever since then, Akane had accepted that her tails has now become someone else's. And it connects herself to that person.

And she finally accepted that all of the things that happened...was fated to happen, so that Akane and Naruto could become mates.

Kami must be a crazy author for her to find her mate like this.

But she didn't mind at all. Her case was very unique and she wouldn't trade it for anything.

Naruto's tails bumped hers and caught her attention.

'I love you Akane-chan.' Naruto mentally said to her.

'I know, I love you too.' she mentally replied and they both tied their tails together.

"Uh-oh," Shino said loudly and gained everyone's attention.

"What's wrong?" Gaara said with concern.

"Your story...kinda match the story of the Icha Icha Foxy Tails book..." Shino said and brought up a red book with a picture of a fox lady and a man with little hearts hovering between them. "Umm...it was his greatest hit ever, too..."

Everyone could see that Akane was shaking. Her face red and her fur spiked threateningly. She glared at the book and actually burn it! It's official now, her glare could kill people.

Everyone was scared shitless now, except for Naruto who was secretly texting his grandpa to get out of the country.

"JIRAIYA!"

* * *

**Author's Note Again: **Naruto didn't have much screen time in this. Still, I thought that it went well.

Oh well! RnR people and tell me what do you guys think.


	3. Sun and Moon

**Author's Note: **You know, inspiration can come from weird places at the weirdest time. They same that there's a time and place for everything, well it seems that inspiration doesn't play by that rule and decided to come crashing anytime she wanted.

Not that I'm complaining though.

Anyway, this songfic story came to me when I was watching a weird anime (okay, anime is already weird, so it's a very weird anime) that uses Power Puff Girls artistic style but with adult themes. Yes, it has sex in it. The story I'm talking about is Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt...and Chuck. See! Even the title is weird!

Anyway, for a story about angels indulging in their temptations (one angel is a sex crazed bitch, and calling her a bitch is actually a compliment to her), they have a good ED song; Fallen Angel by Aimee B. The lyrics was...oh my god! It actually goes well with reincarnated lovers theme.

So guys, please please give this song a try or you wouldn't be able to feel it. And the anime too for that matter, it's quite a refreshing change. Heh.

And so I know I had to use this song, but how? First chapter already has the reincarnation theme and I don't think I could edit it and put it there without need a major rewrite.

And it just so happen that I wrote another adventure story, KitsuneNin Sage! It uses the reincarnation theme and I decided to use that and tweak it a bit so that it would be different. Also, the story had good setting that I just had to put it in here!

Now, some of you might feel cheated that I recycled the same theme from the first chapter and KitsuneNin, but first chapter is based on our world setting while this one is based on Naruto world setting. Also, I didn't just copy paste from KitsuneNin but a rewrite...okay a did copied some.

Read both and you'll see the difference.

* * *

** SUN AND MOON**

Akane's heart was aching painfully at watching the comatose Naruto. This happened due to his major fight against the God Realm, another Sage of The Six Paths, or the Rikudo Sennin.

But Akane knew that Pain wasn't the true Rikudo Sennin, just someone who had almost the same ability but was nowhere near his level. The true Sage was in front of her, sleeping peacefully. His head was on her lap and Akane brushed his hair softly.

Yes, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and Senju if you want to go deeper, was the true Sage. How Akane knew this? Because Akane was there with the Sage in his quest to change the world.

Akane was there with him when Naruto was nobody, when the world doesn't know that he's the Sage yet. When people doesn't know how to even use chakra yet.

Akane was there when he fought against the Juubi. She was beside him when he releases the Juubi's chakra into nine parts. And Akane was there on his deathbed when he confessed his true feelings for her. Something that could have been done earlier had Akane had her magic or if Akane wasn't a fox.

And she was there too when he reincarnates again and again, each time becoming the Host to the Juubi's fragmented chakra. Why, Akane didn't know. Probably fate. But Akane didn't mind as everytime they would meet and fall in love again and again.

His memories and his abilities when he was the Sage didn't return with him when he reincarnates but his feelings were always the same and Akane couldn't have asked for more.

This was the first time that he went against another Sage duplicate. Although he won, something happened that caused his coma.

She hadn't told him yet that she loved him and so did he. Akane was worried for her time was short. There's no record of a Juubi kitsune before and it was ironic that the kitsune's prime was also the sign of their end.

Akane was a Kyuubi kitsune and when she reaches her thousand age...she might die. She didn't know exactly as no Kyuubi kitsune ever lived peacefully to reach the age of thousand. If Naruto dies, she might not make it until his next reincarnation, that is if he ever reincarnates again.

So Akane decided to ease her worry by singing a song. It was the song that she made and sung to steel her resolve in waiting for him during her lonely times.

(Start the song guys and read this lyric!)

...

Heaven, please sing for me a song of life

Heaven, take me into your skies

There's no place here for me to hide my cries

Night and day, I'm missing you (ooh)

I know I'm here for the magic

All your stars guiding me through and through

(Oh) why, this loneliness feel like... forever and ever

I gotta be, I gotta be, in your arms, baby

()

You're so close, so close

And it's you that I believe in, I believe in

So close, but faraway, so far I can't touch

I'll hold on

'Cuz it's you I love so dearly

When the rain, the storm, and all is done

Caress me with your sweet lullaby...

()

Heaven, please sing for me a song of life

Heaven, save me in my dreams tonight

Someday these wings will perish in your sight

Night and day, I call for you (ooh)

Flashes of moments of tragic

Wondering souls, they fall along the way

Tell me you will never leave me... forever and ever

I gotta be, I gotta be, in your arms, hear me

()

You're so close, so close

And it's you that I believe in, I believe in

So close, but faraway, I seek for your light

I'll hold on

'Cuz for you my heart keeps beating

When the wind, the fire, and all is gone

Caress me with your sweet lullaby...

()

Will you be my light

Will you be my strength

Promise you won't let me go...

I'll never betray

And in the end of time

Still my love's gonna be there...

()

You're so close, so close

And it's you that I believe in, I believe in

So close, but faraway, so far I can't touch

I'll hold on

'Cuz it's you I love so dearly

When the rain, the storm, and all is done

Caress me with your sweet lullaby...

You're so close, so close

And it's you that I believe in, I believe in

So close, but faraway, I seek for your light

I'll hold on

'Cuz for you my heart keeps beating

When the wind, the fire, and all is gone

Caress me with your sweet lullaby...

...

Naruto, although he was in a coma, he could still hear. It's like your body is sleeping but your wind is awake.

Hearing that beautiful song triggered something inside him.

And then he remembered.

_**FLASHBACK**_

They say that everything is subjective and that the mind is reality. That whatever you perceive is your own reality.

Two people might see a movie; the first one says that it was boring, lacking any action scenes and stuff while the other one might give detailed review and say that the characters are bland and etc, etc.

What you can't see, can kill you, they say. And what you can see can change you.

Naruto could see and perceive things others couldn't.

Like for example, spirits. He could see spirits, souls and ghosts wondering around while others couldn't. He could see the Shinigami hovering over someone who's dying.

He blamed it on his freakishly weird eyes that contributed to his name. His eyes have ripples inside them and it freaked out people that stared at him, and thus reducing his chances to land a girl to zero.

It must be the trade off for being able to see things others couldn't.

Still, he got over the scare of seeing paranormal things quickly and found out that he could interact with said paranormal stuff. Like talking to the Shinigami for example.

Damn bastard was quite cheeky for someone who takes people's souls. And vague too.

Anyway, the ability to see spirits enabled him to do something others couldn't. The creation of chakra.

He realised it at first why other magical creatures could do supernatural stuff that humans can't do. It's quite unfair isn't it to humans?

Humans don't have any claws; instead we have a pathetic replacement called nails. Our fangs are short and can't stab animal's neck. We don't have furs to survive in the cold. All we have is our brains.

Yet that brain is what made humans successful compared to other species. Must be a trade off again. Humans are more to a mage than warriors in role-playing games.

Anyway, one day, he observed a nekomata doing its magic stuff and with his all-seeing eye (almost) he found out how the heck a magical creature does its magic.

They combined their physical energy or in this case stamina with spiritual energy which resulted in the third energy.

That made sense, all this time humans have been using only their physical energy all along. They didn't believe all that 'spiritual' stuff crap. Heck when he said he could see spirits, people thought that he was possessed.

In fact, he was shunned because of his ability.

Oh well, their loss. It wouldn't do good not to take advantage of this knowledge. A mage without their magic energy is...can you call that a mage at all?

So Naruto decided to emulate what he see and quickly able to create the third energy easily.

Another thing he found out about his eye is that it enables him to learn things faster through visual learning. He tried to learn history by hearing to those boring long lectures but it didn't do much. Although it didn't help that he tends to sleep through it.

But if he read the books themselves, it was a different matter altogether.

Anyway, so he decided to the try this energy and see what it could do for him. He gathered it on his legs and took off!

He didn't plan on jumping so high to the point of flying though.

He was about to head butt himself onto the forest floor, hard, so he decided to cover his head in the weird energy. He crashed and got his head stuck into a tree trunk. He managed to break free using the energy and to his surprise, he was uninjured!

"WOOOOOOO" Naruto jumped around. "That was awesome! I just used that weird energy thingy on my legs and jumped and the next thing I know, I got catapulted high into the air!"

"And then, I was scared that my head would split open like a watermelon when I crash land, so I coated my head in that weird energy and BAM! I'M ALIVE!" Naruto hopped around and hugged a tree.

Naruto then released his hug from the poor tree when he realised that a piece of the tree bark got stuck to his hands.

"Wha? I just used that energy thingy just now and the bark stuck to it? Hmm..." Naruto mused and then, Naruto had an expression as if a light bulb was turned on in his head.

"Let's see..." Naruto then slowly raised his left leg and put it on the tree, after a second, he put his other leg and...walked up the tree! "WOOOOOO" Naruto pumped his fists into the air. "MAGIC DO-IT-ALL ENERGY! OW YEAH!"

Naruto wanted to jump in triumph, as he always did when he discovered something, like this. But then he wasn't really grounded. So he jumped and gravity took hold of him again and he fell to the ground.

"Ofpf!"

And then Naruto saw the reddest thing that wasn't blood in his life. It was a fox with red fur and red eyes. It was beautiful.

The fox was caught in a bear trap and Naruto felt sad for her. Who could have done this?

Naruto then got up and approached her, for which Akane growled and spiked her fur to warn him. Naruto wasn't scared, why would he? After all he just felled a tree using his head.

"Aren't you the most beautiful thing ever?" Naruto said. "No worries! The great me is here to rescue you!" Naruto then reached for the trap. The fox didn't know any better and bit his left arm until he was bleeding. Naruto didn't even flinch. "HEYA!" with a single scream, Naruto pried the trap so hard until the trap's jaw was disconnected from each other.

The poor fox was surprised by this sudden display of strength, no doubt never seen someone like him. She wanted to run away as fast as she could but her badly wounded leg won't let her. Naruto grabbed her and the fox instinctively trashed around. But trying to break free from someone who could split a bear trap into two was fruitless. "Now, now, now my vixen, I'm not gonna hurt you,"

Naruto then hugged her tightly so she didn't have any space to struggle. The fox, having no other options, calmed herself and relaxed. Naruto then brought her to his face. "Now Akane-chan, let's get you patched up, shall we?" Naruto said and head towards the river.

Akane with her wounds bandaged, was now in his lap. Naruto was petting her and judging from her reactions, Akane liked it.

"Akane-chan!" Naruto then brought the fox to his face level again. "My name is Naruto! I was named like that because I have ripples in my eyes! That and they said I couldn't stay still," Naruto said, but Akane didn't do anything and just stared at him.

Ever since then, Akane and Naruto were inseparable. Well, at first Akane didn't have much choice as she was manhandled by him to go everywhere. His reason was because the fox hadn't recovered and needed the best care! Akane then was put into his kimono so that he could use his hands. It felt good for some reason. Probably because of her fur.

Even after she has recovered and Naruto released her, Akane chose to follow him on. Naruto was grateful for the company.

Naruto took good care of the fox, going so far as to buy a small white ball to play with Akane and an expensive golden brush that he used to brush Akane's silky fur. She loved being combed and Naruto loved to comb her fur all the same.

**$#$#$#$#$#$#$**

It was strange and ironic that a fox was his only true companion in this world that saw him differently. He had no human friends. Some were scared of his abilities while some wanted to use his abilities for their own reasons. Including that Uchiha warlady.

He lost count over the fights that happened because of him. Of how people around him were used as hostages and bargaining chip for his ability.

They said that, to the world and the universe; you are insignificant. A speck of dust. But to other people would only you would become significant.

Just because of him, people changed. Religions were destroyed and created in his name. Some named him the new god while some named him the devil.

All this because of a single person being different.

It was hard, being different. Why can't they see that he's a human too?

Or maybe...he isn't.

Still, they said that with great power, comes great responsibility. And he had a freaking great responsibility; to stop the wrath of Nature, the Juubi.

He didn't know why he did it, though. Was it for the ungrateful destructive humans?

Maybe.

But he did know that if he didn't, other species could get hurt, including Akane. He couldn't have that.

It wasn't until he defeated the Juubi and created the Moon did the world decided on what he is.

A god. Not human.

They say that everything is subjective and that the mind is reality. That whatever you perceive is your own reality.

Why can't they see that he was just like them? A human, only different, but still human.

**$#$#$#$#$#$#$**

The responsibility was becoming too hard for Naruto. People kept flocking to him to have him 'teach' and 'preach'. The truth is, he could.

But they only think of themselves. They wanted his teaching so that they could benefit from it. Did they see the downside to it?

No.

Humans were already destructive without claws, fangs and without doubt, chakra. In fact, you could say that humanity's mind **is **their fangs and claws. To give them chakra...it's like to give them fire; something that other chakraless species couldn't do.

Other species with brains less sophisticated than that of a human viewed fire with fear and respect, as if fire was from the gods. Something that they have no control of. Chakra was the same as fire, something that was from the gods.

Humans could use it to better or to destroy themselves.

Would he give humanity that fire? If a soul were to perish because of that fire, Naruto is an accomplice to that murder because he provided the means. He's as guilty as the murderer.

Would he open Pandora's Box?

He did. He was only human after all.

That and he realised the power he had in his hands. The power to change, to make a difference.

They said that for evil to triumph is for good to do nothing. Like hell he's going to sit around and let people pervert his teachings!

**$#$#$#$#$#$#$**

One day, he saw the Shinigami hovered above him and said, "Memento Mori," and disappeared.

Memento Mori; Remember, you will die.

Or simply put; remember that you are mortal.

Usually, people would freak out knowing that their time was nearing the end. But Naruto couldn't be any happier.

It proved that he's just a human after all.

Before his death, he released and separated the Juubi's chakra, much to the world's horror. Some wanted to inherit the Juubi's chakra and hoped to become the next Sage or god itself.

Absolute power corrupts, especially when you're human. He couldn't trust anyone with that kind of power. If only he could permanently destroy the Juubi...

But Naruto did what he could with the world and left his legacies. No doubt that they would change the world.

In his final moment, he reflected on his life.

"Akane-chan..." Naruto said softly, no doubt he was tired and his end nearing. Akane, as usual, was lying on top of his chest. "It was weird...weird that I have this feeling for you,"

Akane raised her head to look at him in the eyes. "After all I've been through, you're always with me. When people scorned me because of who I am, you never left me,"

His eyes looked sad. "And when people ran in fear of facing the Juubi, you're the one by my side. And honestly, if you didn't, I would've run too, "Naruto then chuckled a bit and Akane licked his face.

"In my mind at that time wasn't my friends, or my wife...but you. I thought that if I ran, you would be hurt, and I don't want that," Naruto said and it was true.

Not many people could stare right into Naruto's eyes. Mainly because of its creepy look but also the fact that people knew Naruto could see straight into them. Too see their motives, their true self. A lot of people lost their shit when stared at his eyes.

It was the reason why his wife wouldn't look him in the eyes. Although she has changed from the mongering warlady to the peace promoting lady she was now, she still couldn't do it. Maybe it's because she knew that Naruto would find out about her true nature if she did.

It was sad. The only one that could stare straight into him was Akane, his red fox. She never judge him. Never left him when others have. Never gave up on him even when everything was hopeless. Never ask anything of him. Just to be with him regardless of what he is and what he did.

"Live well Akane-chan. Maybe, after you've grown your tails, I could meet you again? Heh, wouldn't that be something...to defy Death," Naruto chuckled softly and scratched her ear one more time.

"Good bye, my Moon..." Naruto smiled and his eyes closed.

Naruto was too different from the rest of humanity that nobody truly understood him. The ones that approached him either hate him for his powers or tried to use him. The ones that genuinely approached him for companionship could not truly share his burden.

The fight with the Juubi is a fine example. They did not felt his fear of facing the Juubi. They did not and could not stand by him to face the Juubi.

They did not share his conflict of spreading his wisdom about the chakra, knowing that it will be perverted.

They did not have the fate of the world on their shoulders.

They could only sympathise and not empathise with him because they are not his equal. One could only empathise if one is equal with each other.

Naruto, despite all he'd been through, couldn't really relate to humans. After all, they did view him as a god. And a god isn't a man's equal or inferior.

And it was ironic that Naruto found true companionship with someone of different species.

"I'll be waiting, my Sun," Akane said for the first time.

**$#$#$#$#$#$#$**

Over time, he would be reincarnated again. He would always reincarnate with different families, but always with the same name; Naruto and the same physical features, except for his eyes and memories.

He would always become a Host for the Tailed Beasts and strangely enough, the Beasts told that he resembled someone.

No matter. He had much important things to do.

He didn't know why, but he felt that he was searching for someone. He felt this...hole inside his heart that only that person could fill it.

All he has for pointers was red hair, red eyes, golden comb and a white ball. It was strange.

But he always found her no matter what. And when he did, he knew why he had searching all along, and it was worth it.

He would find her again and again no matter how many times they would be separated.

_**FLASHBACK END**_

Naruto woke up to a beautiful face. Her eyes held tears that threatened to fall. Akane saw the blue Rinnegan in his eyes.

"Hey," Naruto smiled and wiped away the tears. "Your song woke me up,"

Akane smiled, knowing that Naruto has gained his memories as when he was the Sage. "You remembered,"

"Does it matter? With or without my memories, I will still love you," Naruto said with a grin. Akane grinned too. "I don't know why I keep reincarnating,"

"Haven't you heard? Hell has no fury like a woman scorned. But heaven has no paradise like a woman's love," Akane said.

"That must be why I keep running away from heaven. Because you weren't in it," Naruto smirked.

"Cheesy, but true," Akane smirked too and Naruto got up to kiss her.

* * *

**Author's Note Again: **Wheee! And that's it. Just for a song, this story turned a bit long, but it's okay. And man, really screwed up with the line breaks I had in mind for the lyric.

Anyway, for those that read KitsuneNin Sage would realise that in KitsuneNin, the flashback is from Akane's POV while in this, it was from Naruto's POV.

For those who didn't read KitsuneNin, the Moon and Sun reference that Naruto and Akane used might be confusing but it was explained in KitsuneNin so you might want to read that.


End file.
